Twilight Shadows
by Infinity Striker
Summary: Twilightkit knows she's not normal. But her life is fine, so far. When her Clanmates change. Nervously being nice to her. Making way for her. Uncomfortable silence. There's something wrong. Twilightkit wants to find out. But some secrets are best left alone.
1. Allegiances

**First chapter! I hope someone likes it :D**

**Comment for more! I am accepting cats!**

* * *

**StreamClan:**

Leader- Floodstar: Light silver tom with black patches and blue eyes

Deputy- Aspentail: Black she-cat with very long tail and amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Sparrowheart: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors-

Creekfrost: Light blue she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Pinefur: Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Shadewater: Light gray she-cat with unnatural blue eyes

Tansyleaf: Brown she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

Eagleclaw: Brown, white and black tom with amber eyes

Raintail: Gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Cloverfeather: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Emberpaw: Red tom with black markings and gold eyes

Spottedpaw: White she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Queens and Kits-

Bluefire: Light blue tabby she-cat with pale, milky blue eyes. (Mother to Fleetkit (Light gray tabby tom with green eyes) and Cinderkit (Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Falconheart: Pretty cream she-cat with brown streaks and amber eyes. (Mother to Twilightkit (Almost black she-kit with dark gray face, legs, tail and underbelly with bright gold eyes))

Elders-

Flamepelt: Ginger she-cat with violet eyes

**LakeClan:**

Leader- Splashstar: Long-haired dark brown she-cat with darker splashes on her fur, amber eyes

Deputy- Leopardstorm: Leopard-print she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Petalsong: Silver she-cat with lavender eyes

Warriors:

Lichenpelt- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Iceheart- White tom with a gray stripe down his back and blue eyes (Apprentice, Hollypaw)

Abyssgaze- Sandy tom with blue eyes that almost seem black. (Apprentice, Autumnpaw)

Shellwave- White tom with blue eyes

Brightmoon- Cream with white paws and the tip of her tail and green eyes

Chasefeather- Brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes (Apprentice, Lightningpaw)

Willowdrop- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Autumnpaw- Russet she-cat with amber eyes

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with bright green eyes

Lightningpaw- Black tom with white streaks and gold eyes

Queens and Kits:  


None

Elders:

Mintblaze: Blue-gray tom with mint-green eyes

Poppyflower: White she cat with red, black, and orange dapples, amber eyes

**MountainClan:**

Leader- Cliffstar: Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Tigershine: Brown tabby tom with one black paw and blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Firestrike: Ginger tom with green eyes. (Apprentice, Tanglepaw)

Warriors-

Lionfrost: Golden tom with one back white paw and blue eyes

Blackpelt: Black tom with brown eyes. (Apprentice, Hailpaw)

Cedarfern: Dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Sweetsong: Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Skyleaf: a pure white tom with a gray leaf-like shape on one amber eye. (Apprentice, Eclipsepaw)

Hurricanefur: blue, dark gray, and white she-cat with slash marks all over her body

Apprentices-

Tanglepaw: Bushy black she-cat with yellow eyes

Eclipsepaw: Little black she-cat with silver markings and green eyes

Hailpaw: Silvery gray tom with black wisps, blue eyes

Queens and Kits-  


Hollowstep: Black she-cat with burnt green eyes. (Mother of Shinekit (Golden she-cat with darker spots and orange eyes.) and Birchkit (Cream tom with brown streaks, green eyes))

Elders:

None

* * *

_Snow fell down to the forest floor softly._

_Two cats were padding in the frosty leaf litter, their fur buffeted by the wind._

_"How much further?" The she-cat spoke, her voice trembling._

_"Not much now." The tom promised._

_They stopped beside a frozen stream._

_"Here." The tom meowed to the she-cat. "No matter what happens, they'll find her."_

_The she-cat set down a blackish gray bundle._

_"I hope."_

"Wake up, Twilightkit!"

Fleetkit's voice jarred her out of her peaceful sleep.

"Yeah, you're a slowpoke!" Cinderkit, Fleetkit's sister, complained.

Twilightkit staggered to her paws, shaking out her almost black fur. She glared at the two kits.

Fleetkit's light gray pelt shone in the sunlight flitting through the nursery.

Cinderkit's dark gray pelt blended in a bit more, like a moving shadow.

"Don't bother her." Bluefire, the mother to Fleetkit and Cinderkit, lifted her head. "She can go back to sleep if she wants." Though her words were kind, Twilightkit detected an edge to her voice.

"What's going on?" Another voice broke into the conversation. Twilightkit turned around to stare up at Falconheart, her mother.

"Nothing." Bluefire mewed to Falconheart. "Why don't you two go and play outside?" She mewed to her kits.

As they barreled over each other to get to the nursery entrance, Falconheart looked over to Twilightkit. "Why don't you go with them?" She suggested.

Twilightkit padded after the kits, not saying a word. _I'm mute,_

She told herself silently. _I can't- I won't talk to them._

A soft sigh escaped her. _Maybe one day._


	2. Hidden Secret

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**As I promised, I'll make a new chapter!**

**Here it is :D**

* * *

The Camp was dappled with frosty sunlight. Cats moved about, going on with the morning duties.

Fleetkit bounded to the fresh-kill pile, Cinderkit on his heels.

Twilightkit padded after them more slowly, fascinated by the scarlet and gold leaves spiraling down. She fought the urge to bat them around, and padded to the other kits.

"We're playing Leader," Cinderkit mewed as Twilightkit approached.

Fleetkit jabbed her with a paw, looking nervous. He muttered something Twilightkit didn't catch.

"Er..." Cinderkit stammered. "I mean, you can choose what we can play."

Twilightkit frowned. This wasn't like Cinderkit.

She shook her head. _What's going on?_

"No, you can choose!" Fleetkit piped up. "Whatever you want!"

_That isn't like Fleetkit, either!_

She shook her head again.

"Alright. We can play Leaders, then." Cinderkit mewed after a moment. "Would you like to be leader, Twilightkit?"

Twilightkit's head snapped up in shock. _What's wrong with Cinderkit? And Fleetkit? They're acting like the sun fell out of the sky!_

"Twilightstar it is, then!" Fleetkit mewed, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "I'm going to be another leader, leader of LakeClan! All hail Fleetstar!"

Cinderkit batted him. "I want to be leader of LakeClan!"

"Whatever. I'm attacking StreamClan! Rawr!"

He sprang at Twilightkit, who butted her head in his shoulder, then pushed him to the ground.

"No!" As he fell over, he shared a glance with Cinderkit.

Twilightkit understood. _He let me win._

_Something's wrong.  
_

She studied her Clanmates. They all looked tense. They were also watching her!

_I'm different._

She thought as she whirled around.

_Every cat is different._


	3. Almost An Apprentice

**Sorry I'm a bit late with posting this chapter :c**

**Anyway, here it is!  
**

* * *

The icy wind chilled Twilightkit to the bone.

White flakes of snow fell softly to the ground, covering the brown, gold and red leaves with a cold blanket.

Twilightkit's breath steamed in the freezing air and her bright gold eyes followed the movements of her denmates.

_Not my denmates for long._

Today Fleetkit and Cinderkit were becoming apprentices.

She remembered Bluefire mewing about it the day before, and how Falconheart caught Twilightkit's eye and quickly mewed how her kit was catching up.

Burning with anger, Twilightkit had stormed outside. _She didn't have to stand up for me!_

She tore her gaze away from Fleetkit and Cinderkit and laid one gray paw on an unmarked patch on snow.

Numbness spread not on her paw, but her heart. _My Clanmates are changing so much._

Her thoughts were broken by a voice ringing throughout the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join under River Ledge for a Clan Meeting!"

At once cats began to emerge from the dens at Floodstar's call.

Twilightkit spotted Aspentail and Eagleclaw sitting together.

Creekfrost and Shadewater padded from the Warrior's den, closely followed by Cloverfeather, Pinefur, Tansyleaf and Raintail.

Spottedpaw and Emberpaw sat beside the Apprentice's den, looking up at the leader.

"Two kits have reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Fleetkit and Cinderkit, step up."

As the kits padded forward, Floodstar continued.

_"_Fleetkit**,** from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fleetpaw. Your mentor will be Shadewater. I hope Shadewater will pass down all she knows on to you. Cinderkit, from now on you are known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Aspentail. Aspentail has been a fantastic mentor to Creekfrost, and I hope she will now be a fantastic mentor to you."

"Fleetpaw! Cinderpaw! Fleetpaw! Cinderpaw!"

The Clan chanted.

Twilightkit watched the new apprentices carefully. Her gaze lingered on Fleetpaw for a bit.

Then he turned to her.

And gave her a smile.


End file.
